Repose en paix, petite soeur
by Naseis
Summary: Je vais mourir. Le vide. Une rose blanche. Je ne veux pas. La pluie. Un rire qui plus jamais ne s'élevera. Vivre. Une photo. Un air de violon qui l'accompagne. Repose en paix, petite soeur.
1. Default Chapter

Repose en paix, petite soeur

**Auteur :** Naseis

**Disclamer**** :** Soyons brefs : vous verrez bien ce qui m'appartient ou non.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fais mon possible pour faire une belle histoire, digne d'être publiée. Je dois vous avouer qu'elle m'a faite pleurer de temps en temps.

_ A un ange trop tôt disparu. Qu'il repose en paix. Merlin te protège, petit ange _

-J'ai apprit, il y a quelques temps que… que j'avais une tumeur au niveau du coeur.

Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je vais mourir.

-QUOI ?!! Tu rigoles j'espère ?!!

-Malheureusement non, c'est la stricte vérité.

-NON !! On peut y faire quelque chose, pas vrai ? Dis moi qu'on peut y faire quelque chose !!

-On pourrait, en effet.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?!

Il criait à présent. Des cris qui ressemblaient plus à des suppliques.

-L'opération est trop dangereuse.

-Elles le sont toutes !

-Calmes toi s'il te plait. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'elles toutes comportent un risque mais cette opération-là en comporte un trop grand et je ne préfère pas le courir.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Le silence s'immisça entre eux.

-Et… combien… combien de temps…

-Maximum trois ans… si tout va bien.

-Et si ça ne va pas ?

-Un an, peut-être moins.

Le silence refoulé par cet échange refit son apparition mais fut évincé par la jeune fille.

-Allez va, on peut en faire des choses en un an !

-Mais tu as dit…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Seulement, je préfère ne pas faire de grands projets d'avenir. C'est plus prudent et moins décevant.

-La visite est terminée, miss Granger doit se reposer, déclara Mrs Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver.

Il fit un baiser sur le front d'Hermione puis s'éloigna.

-Ron ?

L'intéressé se retourna.

-Tu reviendras me voir ?

Il lui sourit.

-A ce soir !!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la jeune fille qui lui sourit. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce.

-Il sait ?

-Je viens de le lui dire.

-Sage décision. Comment l'a-t-il prit ?

-Comme quelqu'un à qui on annonce que sa meilleure amie va mourir.

-Hm… Repose-toi, maintenant. Tu veux une potion de sommeil ?

-Non merci, ça ira.

L'infirmière acquiesça puis repartit à ses affaires. Hermione se laissa aller contre les oreillers, repensant aux sept années passées. Elle avait vécu tant d'aventures aux côtés de Harry et Ron qu'elle appréhendait de faire celle-là en solitaire. Elle permit à son esprit de voyager dans son inconscient puis laissa Morphée la guider jusqu'à son royaume.

De son côté, Ron n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les cours. Il repensait à ce qu'il convenait de faire avec Hermione durant le temps qui lui restait. La soutenir, voilà ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

-Weasley, pourriez-vous suivre le cours ?

-Excusez-moi professeur.

McGonagall reprit son cours. Ron se força à être le plus attentif possible. A la fin de l'heure, il prit la direction de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Durant le cours, il demanda à Harry,

-Au fait Harry, tu m'accompagnes ce soir pour voir Hermione ?

-Bien sûr que je viens !! Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est tombée dans les pommes hier soir.

_'Si tu le savais, tu regretterais amèrement d'avoir voulu savoir'_ pensa Ron.

-Ron ? Youhou !!!

-Quoi ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais faire un morpion.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je prends les croix.

-Eh ! Tu les avais déjà la dernière fois !!

-Tais toi et joues !!

Harry grogna mais prit finalement les ronds avant de commencer le jeu.

ЖЮҖ

Lorsque Ron et Harry pénétrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, ce soir-là, Hermione dormait encore. Paisible, sereine, loin de tout. Ils avaient apporté leurs devoirs ainsi que leurs livres et les commencèrent, attendant que la jeune fille se réveille.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi sérieux, dit Hermione lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

Les garçons arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et s'approchèrent du lit.

-Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Harry

-Ca va, t'inquiètes pas.

-Ne pas m'inquiéter ? T'en as de bonnes, toi. Je me permets de te rappeler que tu es tombée dans les pommes hier soir.

-Je le sais très bien, Harry.

-Tu devrais lui dire, Hermione, intervint Ron qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux. Il a le droit de savoir.

-Me dire quoi ?

Hermione soupira.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

-Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais mourir.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague ? C'est pas possible, tu…

Harry regard Ron, espérant trouver dans ses yeux une preuve, même infime, qu'ils lui faisaient une blague mais n'y trouva qu'une infinie tristesse. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Non… non… murmura-t-il. C'est pas possible… Pas possible…

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il regarda le paysage à l'extérieur. Un monde étranger à ses yeux.

-Com…combien de temps avant de…

-Trois ans si tout va bien.

-Et sinon ?

-Un an ou moins.

-C'est peu.

-Je sais.

Harry ne dit plus rien puis marchant vers la sortie, il déclara,

-Je… je vais aller prendre l'air.

Ron voulu le retenir mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Laisse le seul, il a besoin de temps pour digérer ça. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Je peux avoir mes devoirs ?

Ron soupira un vague 'incorrigible'.

-Bon, on a Métamorphose, Potions et Charmes à faire. Tu as aussi de l'Arithmancie à faire, d'après Evelyn. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

-Métamorphose.

-Bon choix. Alors, la prof nous a parlé de…

Pendant ce temps, Harry errait dans le parc tel une âme en peine. '_Je vais mourir', 'trois ans si tout va bien'_… Les paroles d'Hermione ne cessaient de tourner et de retourner dans son esprit. Il hurla sa rage, son désespoir et son impuissance. Il tomba à genoux et pleura pendant de longues minutes. Puis les larmes firent place à des pensées cohérentes. Il resta là de longues minutes durant, se demanda quoi faire. Enfin, il se leva et retourna à l'Infirmerie. Le lit qu'occupait précédemment Hermione était vide.

-Mrs Pomfresh, où est Hermione ?

-Miss Granger est retournée dans votre Tour. Mr Weasley l'y a accopagné.

-Merci, bonne soirée!

-Vous de même.

Harry alla donc à la Tour des Gryffondors et y retrouva Ron et Hermione en train de faire leurs devoirs.

-Salut Harry, lui dit Ron, le voyant arriver.

Le susnommé lui adressa un signe de tête et vint du côté d'Hermione qui lui souriait.

-Petite sœur, quelque soit le temps qu'il te reste, je ferai mon possible pour que ce soit les plus beaux jours de ta vie.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un 'merci' chargé d'émotions au creux de l'oreille.

-Tu te joins à nous pour faire tes devoirs ? demanda Ron en lui désignant ses affaires qu'il avait rapporté de l'Infirmerie.

-Avec plaisir. Euh, au fait Hermione, de quoi… de quoi souffres-tu ?

-J'ai une tumeur au niveau du cœur.

Harry acquiesça puis se concentra sur son devoir de Potions. Tous trois se couchèrent assez tard.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Sale Commune puis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours de Potions. Le professeur Rogue fut aussi aimable qu'à son habitude et leur fit préparer une potion de Babel. Pendant l'heure suivante, le professeur Flitwick leur fit réviser tous les sorts appris depuis la première année. Puis vint le déjeuner, suivit par deux heures de libre et enfin de Botanique.

ЖЮҖ

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. La maladie d'Hermione ne fut plus évoquée que rarement mais le sujet était bien vite clôt, une certaine gêne se faisait sentir dès qu'il était abordé. Les bonnes choses ayant toutes une fin, celle-ci survint lors d'un cours d'Enchantements. Alors qu'elle venait d'encaisser un sort de Harry, Hermione eut soudain la respiration coupée. Harry, voyant que ça n'allait pas, l'encouragea à se calmer, à se détendre, ce qui fit revenir la respiration de la jeune fille une minute plus tard.

-Professeur Flitwick ?

-Oui miss Granger ?

-Est-ce que je peux aller à l'Infirmerie ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Bien sûr. Potter, pouvez-vous l'accompagner ?

Harry acquiesça puis ramassa ses affaires avant d'escorter une Hermione plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire jusqu'à l'antre de l'infirmière.

-Miss Granger ? Que s'est-il pass ?

-J'ai eu la respiration coupée pendant une minute. Harry m'a aidé à la rétablir.

-Hm. Suis-moi.

L'infirmière l'emmena dans son bureau où elle l'invita à s'asseoir avant de faire de même de son côté.

-Dis moi précisément comment ça t'a fait.

-C'était comme si on avait gonflé un ballon d'un coup à l'intérieur de moi et qu'on avait relâché la pression très lentement.

-Tu as bien un cardiologue moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, le Dr Herford.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou express à tes parents pour qu'ils prennent rendez-vous chez lui en urgence.

-La tumeur a gonflé, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est la raison la plus probable pour expliquer ton malaise.

-Est-ce que d'après vous ça peut se reproduire ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y a des chances. Est-ce que tu as des difficultés, mêmes minimes, à respirer ?

-Non.

-Bien. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu viens me voir, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du bureau et demanda,

-Est-ce que ça peut avoir une quelconque incidence sur le temps qui me reste ?

-Je ne sais pas.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce puis se dirigea sans un mot pour Harry vers la Grande Salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Ron qui leur avait gardé des places.

-Alors ?

-Mauvaise nouvelle.

Ron regarda Harry qui lui fit signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui puis reporta son attention sur Hermione.

-La tumeur a gonflé.

Aucun des trois ne dit mot durant le déjeuner. S'en suivirent deux heures de libre durant lesquelles ils se promenèrent sous une pluie de feuilles mortes, discutant de choses et d'autres, riant à différentes blagues et confessions.

ЖЮҖ

La fin de l'après-midi passa rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans les bras de Morphée. Mais tous n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. Dans le dortoir féminin des Gryffondors de septième année, une personne n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se tournait, se retournait et finalement, sortit de la pièce, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la Salle Commune, éclairée par les braises rougeoyantes. Une personne était assise devant l'âtre. Elle s'en approcha lentement.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit la personne. Et toi ?

-Je pensais à plein de choses, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Comme quoi ?

-Ces sept dernières années, tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, toutes nos aventures…

Le silence vint se nicher entre eux.

-Ca me fait peur…

-Nous l'affronterons ensemble, petite sœur.

-Je ne veux pas mourir…

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Personne ne le veut.

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à pleurer, Harry la tint plus fermement dans ses bras, la laissant exprimer ses peurs.

-Tu vas leur dire, aux autres ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans leurs yeux chaque fois qu'ils me regarderont.

-Alors ne leur dit rien.

-Ils le sauront de toute façon d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une vague de silence vint se briser sur eux pour se retirer lorsque Hermione reprit la parole.

-Au fait, pourquoi m'appelles-tu 'petite sœur' ?

-Parce que je te considère comme telle.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là. D'avoir toujours été là.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, petite sœur. Je te le promets.

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourrais tenir et vas te coucher, tu es épuisé.

-Même pas vrai.

-Tu mens très mal, tu sais ?

-Hermione…

-Harry James Potter, allez vous coucher, c'est un ordre de votre préfète-en-chef.

Il soupira et se leva.

-A vos ordres, ma chère et tendre préfète-en-chef.

Il se pencha vers elle lui fit un baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur.

-Bonne nuit… grand frère.

Il lui sourit et disparu dans les ténèbres de l'escalier. Hermione mit ses genoux sous son menton. Une douce musique lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans le parc non loin de chez elle.

Un jeune homme jouait cette musique sur un banc. Elle se vit alors qu'elle avait six ans. Son père la faisait tourner au son de la musique, sa mère riant à côté. Des éclats de rire. Les siens. Tant de joie… Tant de bonheur… Tant d'innocence… Tant d'insouciance…

Un rayon de soleil la transporta dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry était adossé à un arbre, elle-même avait la tête sur ses jambes, Ron avait la sienne sur son ventre à elle. Ils étaient encore en sixième année et discutaient de leurs projets d'avenir. Harry voulait devenir Auror, Ron n'avait pas d'idée précise et elle voulait devenir avocate.

Avocate…

Ce projet avait été supprimé avec tout les autres ce jour d'été de cette année.

Accompagnée de ses parents, elle s'était rendue chez son médecin de famille pour y traiter une douleur au niveau des poumons. Celui-ci les avait aiguillé chez un cardiologue, le Dr Samantha Herford. Après divers examens, le verdict était tomb : tumeur maligne entre le cœur et les poumons.

-Mais on peut la soigner, n'est-ce pas ? avait demandé sa mère.

-Théoriquement, oui.

-Théoriquement ?

-Une opération est bien possible mais elle est extrêmement délicate. Le patient a une chance sur un million de survivre. Je ne connais pas un seul chirurgien qui accepterait de la pratiquer.

-Et sans opération, combien de temps je peux espérer vivre ?

-Au vu de la taille de la tumeur, je dirais trois ans maximum si tout va bien.

-Et au minimum ?

-Un an voire moins.

Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur voiture. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez elle, elle était allée directement dans le parc. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Le musicien était là, sur son banc habituel. Elle s'assit et se répéta les paroles du Dr Herford. Trois ans à vivre… C'était peu… Trop peu… Une larme coula, puis une autre puis d'autres encore. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait cette main. Elle la prit et la serra. Le temps passait… passait… Elle ne se concentrait plus sur rien, laissait son esprit aller et venir au gré de ses envies. Elle s'était levée et était rentrée chez elle, sa mère l'accompagnant. Par la suite, ils avaient parlé de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Je ne veux pas me faire opérer. Je veux mourir dans un endroit que j'aime et non dans un bloc opératoire.

Ses parents, bien que surpris, avaient acceptés son choix.

Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Elle n'avait plus repensé à ça depuis le début de l'année. Ce qui était paradoxale, c'était qu'après ça, elle avait passé le meilleur été de sa courte vie.

_'Peut-être parce que c'était le dernier.'_

Car elle en était certaine, elle n'en passerait pas d'autres. Peut-être aurait-elle la chance de passer ses examens.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à une table, invoqua un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle le plia en quatre, retourna s'asseoir et posa sa tête sur le bord du canapé. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'envola vers un autre monde, loin des tourments du monde et de ses soucis.

ЖЮҖ

Deux yeux verts la regardaient avec malice.

-C'est pas bien de regarder une fille qui vient de se réveiller.

-Quand un homme regarde une femme dormir, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime beaucoup, répondit Harry.

Hermione ne répliqua pas et regarda autour d'elle. Quelques élèves étaient déjà.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Six heures et demie.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit mais ce sommeil lui avait fait du bien.

-Tu vas t'habiller ou tu veux finir ta nuit ? On a encore une heure avant les cours.

-Je vais m'habiller.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier quand elle se retourna.

-Au fait Harry, merci pour cette nuit.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle lui sourit et alla se vêtir plus convenablement. Ron n'étant pas encore descendu, elle déjeuna en tête à tête avec Harry.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui professeur ?

-Veuillez me suivre, le professeur Dumbledore vous demande. Potter, vous expliquerez à Mrs Chourave que miss Granger a dû s'absenter pour raisons de santé.

Hermione suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

-Ah, miss Granger !! Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes l ?

-Mes parents ont répondu au hibou de Mrs Pomfresh et ils ont prit un rendez-vous en urgence chez le docteur Herford.

-Exactement. Ils vous attendent chez vous. Vous n'avez rien contre la poudre de Cheminette j'espère ?

-Vous avez raccordé la maison avec le réseau ?

-Parfaitement. Vous reviendrez à Poudlard par le même système.

-Très bien. Euh… J'arriverai dans votre bureau ?

-Oui. Je crois que vous serez de retour demain après-midi.

-Mais le rendez-vous ne dure qu'une heure, au pire !!

-Il serait sage de discuter de certaines choses avec vos parents. Et puis, un après-midi de libre, ça ne fait de mal à personne !

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer puis alla prendre place dans l'âtre avec un peu de poudre que le professeur lui tendait. Elle disparut dans une immense flamme verte après avoir énoncé son adresse.

-Hermione chérie !! Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Ca va, maman.

-Tu es sûre ? Nous avons reçu le hibou de Mrs Pomfreh hier soir. Nous avons été si inquiets !!

Mrs Granger serra sa fille dans ses bras. Son mari arriva à ce moment-là.

-Bonjour ma chérie !

-Bonjour papa !

Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

-Alors, comment s'est passée cette rentrée ?

-Très bien, mieux que je ne le pensais.

-Tu l'as dit à tes amis ?

-Oui. Je vais me rendre présentable et j'arrive.

Elle monta en direction de la salle de bain et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, la suie et la robe de Poudlard ayant disparus.

-On a rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

-Onze heures.

-Oh… je vais dans le parc en attendant !!

-Non attends, la rappela sa mère. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

-On ne peut pas faire ça cet après-midi ?

-Si… bien sûr… amuses toi bien ma puce…

La jeune fille leur sourit et se précipita dehors.

-Elle a l'air plus extravertie depuis quelques temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si. Peut-être la perspective de mourir… elle veut profiter pleinement du temps qui lui reste… Aaron, je ne veux pas que mon unique petite fille meure.

-Moi non plus, Marianne. Mais nous devons respecter sa décision.

Dans le parc, Hermione se promenait, croisait de temps en temps des amis d'enfance, flânait au son de cette musique qu'elle aimait tant…

-Hermione ?

-Janet !! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien, mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas en pensionnat ?

-Si mais je suis revenue pour régler un petit problème, j'y retourne demain.

-D'accord. Ca faisait longtemps…

-Oui, trop longtemps…

-Toujours autant dans les études ?

-Toujours, surtout qu'il y a un examen à la fin de l'année.

-C'est ta dernière année ?

-Eh oui !! Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai été acceptée dans une école d'art à Londres !!

-Je suis ravie pour toi.

-Hermione !!

-J'arrive maman!! Je dois te laisser, je te reverrai peut-être encore cet après-midi.

-Peut-être. C'était bon de te revoir.

-Oui, tu passeras le bonjour aux autres ?

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Salut !

-Salut !

Hermione rejoignit sa mère puis ils se mirent en route pour l'hôpital. Après les politesses d'usage, la jeune fille expliqua ce qu'elle avait ressenti. S'en suivit une séance d'examens qui n'en finit pas.

-On a bientôt fini ? demanda Hermione, exaspérée par ces examens.

-Bientôt.

-Vous avez déjà dit ça il y a vingt minutes.

-Si vous vous teniez tranquille, tout ça serait déjà fini.

Hermione ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les derniers examens furent terminés (à la plus grande joie d'Hermione). Les résultats arrivèrent rapidement. Ceux-ci confirmèrent les craintes de tout le monde.

-On voit, par rapport au cliché de la dernière fois, que le volume de la tumeur a augmenté de 1/3.

-Est-ce que ça porte préjudice au temps qu'il me reste ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. De combien, je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'on peut compter un an maximum. Bien sûr, nous pourrions prolonger ce temps en tentant l'opération…

-Vous connaissez déjà mon opinion à ce sujet. Je refuse de me faire opérer.

-Hermione, il serait sage d'envisager…

-Vous étiez d'accord avec moi !! Je ne changerai pas d'avis !! Je mourrai dans un endroit que j'aime et non dans un bloc opératoire !! Je vous attends dehors.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortit du bureau. Comment pouvaient-ils revenir sur ce qu'ils lui avaient dit ? Elle mourrait à Poudlard ou chez elle mais pas dans un bloc opératoire !! Elle se cogna dans quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses.

-Excusez-moi, dit la personne en l'aidant à se relever.

-C'est de ma faute, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

La personne en face d'elle était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, de taille moyenne.

-A voir votre tête, on dirait que vous avez apprit une mauvaise nouvelle. Remarquez, on est dans un hôpital, ça doit être fréquent.

-Oui, ça doit l'être. Je…

Elle s'interrompit, la tête lui tournant. Elle dû prendre appui sur le mur à côté d'elle pour ne pas tomber.

-Eh ! Ca ne va pas ?

-Ca va passer… ça passe toujours…

Et effectivement, ça passa. Elle s'assit sur un siège, imitée par l'inconnue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

-Juste la tête qui m'a tournée mais c'est assez fréquent.

-De quoi souffrez-vous ?

-Je dois être un livre ouvert. J'ai une tumeur au niveau du cœur.

-Vous venez de l'apprendre ?

-Non, je le sais depuis cet été. C'est juste que je ne veux pas me faire opérer, mes parents étaient d'accord mais ils ont changé d'avis et… pardon, je vous ennui avec cette histoire…

-Pas du tout. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne désirez pas vous faire opérer ?

-L'opération comporte trop de risques que je ne souhaite pas courir.

-C'est une raison valable. J'aurais agis de la même façon si j'avais été à votre place.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mourir dans un endroit qu'on aime est bien mieux que de mourir dans un bloc.

-Comment savez-vous…

-Hermione !

La concernée tourna la tête et vit sa mère arriver. Elle regarda dans la direction de l'inconnue. Rien. Le vide. Elle avait disparu.

-Etrange…, murmura-t-elle.

-Hermione ?

-On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ?

Mrs Granger acquiesça et partit en avant. Hermione la suivit après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la place qu'occupait l'inconnue.

_'Nous nous reverrons, je te le promet…'_

Elle s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Mais rien du tout, ma puce. Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

-Oui… oui… ça va… ça va très bien.

Elle se remit en route, une chaleur se propageant dans son cœur. Oui… elle la reverrait…

-Hermione !

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait trois minutes que je te parle, tu étais dans les nuages ?

-En quelques sortes, maman, en quelques sortes. Que disais-tu ?

-Je te demandais ce que tu voulais faire cet après-midi.

-Rien… Vivre…

A peine avait-elle murmuré ces mots qu'elle replongea dans l'océan de pensées qu'elle venait de quitter. Mrs Granger, voulant lui demander la signification de ces mots, abandonna bien vite cette intention voyant sa fille à nouveau perdue dans le dédale impénétrable qu'était son esprit. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour chez elle, sa première action fut d'aller dans ce parc qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais… Curieusement, le musicien n'était pas là. C'était bien dommage… Elle aurait tant aimé écouter cette mélodie une dernière fois… Un cavalier et sa monture passèrent à côté d'elle.

-Hermione Granger !!

-Bonjour Mr Spencer. Bonjour Le Grand. Comment allez-vous ?

-Ma foi très bien, et vous jeune fille ?

-Très bien, mentit-elle.

-Alors, que deviens-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Je suis dans un pensionnat durant l'année mais je rentre pour les vacances.

-Un pensionnat ? Et tu aimes bien cette prison ?

-Celui-là n'est pas du tout une prison, au contraire. C'est un peu comme ma deuxième maison.

-Si tu t'y sens bien, c'est l'essentiel !! Ca te dirait de faire un tour avec moi ?

-Et comment !!

Mr Spencer l'aida à monter en selle et ils repartirent pour une longue promenade dans le village et ses alentours.

Lorsqu'il la déposa devant chez elle, le soleil était presque totalement avalé par la nuit.

-Merci Mr Spencer, c'était un superbe après-midi.

-De rien, si tu veux refaire un tour, tu sais où me trouver !

Elle lui sourit, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en refaire une.

-Bonne soirée, Mr Spencer.

-Toi aussi, Hermione.

Elle fit une dernière caresse à Le Grand puis entra dans la demeure familiale.

-HERMIONE !!

-Bonsoir maman…

-MAIS OU ETAIS-TU ?

-Je faisais du cheval avec Mr Spencer.

-Du cheval ? DU CHEVAL ? TU AURAIS PU NOUS PREVENIR !!!! ET SI IL T'ETAIT ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE ?! TU Y AS PENSE A CA ?!

-Arrêtes de crier.

-NE ME DIS PAS…

-ARRETES DE CRIER, MAMAN !!!

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû élever la voix. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : une violente quinte de toux lui brûla la gorge. Sa mère se précipita à ses côtés.

-Calmes toi ma chérie. AARON !! APPORTE UN VERRE D'EAU !! VITE !!

Mr Granger ne se le fit pas répéter. La tempête laissa peu à peu la place au calme.

-Là… Ca va mieux ?

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, je n'aurais pas dû… Tu avais le droit de t'amuser, je suis désolée.

Hermione sourit à sa mère pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien.

-Allé, vas te laver les mains et viens manger.

La soirée se passa dans le calme le plus total, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione était dans sa chambre, un livre sur les genoux, ses parents étaient devant la télévision, en bas.

ЖЮҖ

Après le déjeuner, le lendemain, Hermione repartit pour Poudlard.

-Bon retour parmi nous, miss Granger.

-Merci professeur.

-Alors, qu'a donné votre examen ?

-Rien de nouveau, la tumeur à grossit.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi.

Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils et soupira.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est si évident que cela ?

Dumbledore lui sourit et l'encouragea à lui dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-J'ai la sensation que… que je ne finirais pas l'année, que je mourrai avant… et qu'elle viendra me chercher…

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, il y avait une femme avec qui j'ai parlé. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle a disparu quand ma mère m'a appelée et qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vue.

-Elle n'avait pas transplan ?

-Il n'y a eu aucun bruit, c'était comme si elle s'était… évaporée… purement et simplement. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête qui me disait que nous nous reverrions bientôt.

-Hm…

-Je ferai bien de retourner à la Tour.

-Oui, Messieurs Potter et Weasley doivent s'impatienter.

Hermione se leva et sortit du bureau. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, saluant au passage certains tableaux, élèves ou professeurs…

-Miss Granger, quelle joie de vous revoir !

-Moi aussi, Milady. Le mot de passe a-t-il chang ?

-Pas depuis votre départ.

-Dans ce cas _Diary_.

-C'est cela même.

Hermione passa par le trou dégagé et entra dans la salle commune.

-Hermione !!

Harry vint la serrer dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu petite sœur ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux.

-Alors ? demanda Ron qui venait de descendre du dortoir les bras chargés de livres et parchemins.

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donn ?

-Rien de nouveau, ça n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'on pensait.

-Oh…

-Qu'avez-vous fait pendant mon absence ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit Harry. On a fait nos devoirs…

-Vous avez fait vos devoirs ? Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Deviendriez-vous responsables ?

-Y'a des chances, répondit Ron en déposant son paquetage sur une table.

-Ils savent faire leurs devoirs tout seuls, dit Hermione. Ils deviennent grands !! ENFIN !!

-Eh !! s'insurgea Ron.

-Oui ? demanda Hermione avec une naïveté feinte.

Harry éclata de rire, suivi par Hermione et enfin par Ron.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai rendez-vous, dit Harry. A ce soir !

Il sortit de la pièce. Hermione regarda Ron qui leva les mains.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça, j'en sais pas plus que toi !!

-C'est ce qu'on dit. Bon, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

-J'allais finir les miens.

-Décidément, je ne vous reconnais plus, Harry et toi.

-Il fallait bien qu'on grandisse à un moment ou a un autre, non ?

-Si. C'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne nous aimais pas avant.

-Idiot, dit Hermione en allant chercher ses affaires.

ЖЮҖ

Elle s'agitait dans son lit. Les filles du dortoir se levèrent. Lavande écarta les rideaux et découvrit Hermione qui s'agitait dans son lit et respirait bizarrement.

-Parvati, vas chercher une serviette et de l'eau fraîche. Eleanor, vas chercher Harry.

Eleanor se précipita hors du dortoir et poussa la porte en face de la leur. Elle écarta un rideau, puis un autre et tomba sur Harry qui dormait à points fermés.

-Harry, réveilles toi !!

-Hmmm… il est trois heures du matin…

-Je sais mais c'est Hermione…

Il se releva en sursaut.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle va pas bien, elle s'agite et…

Harry ne la laissa pas finir. Il sauta hors de son lit, enfila précipitamment un pantalon par-dessus son short et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour entrer dans celle en face. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et appuya sur la cage thoracique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Parvati.

-Mrs Pomfresh m'a expliqué comment faire en cas de crise. Allé petite sœur, respires !!

-Mais elle respire…

-Pas comme il faudrait. Encore !! Voilà… C'est bien… Continus…

La jeune fille toussait et était en sueur. La toux se calma mais fut remplacée par des frissons. Harry l'enroula dans une couverture et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse nu du jeune homme.

-Elle va mieux ?

-Pour le moment. Essayez de vous rendormir.

-On va essayer. Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit les filles.

Harry sortit du dortoir féminin et prit le chemin de la salle commune. Il déposa Hermione sur un canapé et ralluma le feu d'un geste de la main. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

-Harry ?

-Ca va mieux petite sœur ?

-J'ai mal.

-C'est normal après la crise que tu as eu. Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenchée ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça, sans signe avant-coureur.

-Harry ?

-Ron ! Tu ne devrais pas être couch ?

-Tu peux te taire, toi. Je t'ai entendu te lever mais pas revenir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

-Hermione a eu une crise.

-Et elle va mieux ?

-Un peu, répondit Hermione.

Ron s'approcha du canapé et vit Hermione qui y était couchée. Harry se leva et alla remuer les bûches. Ron prit sa place et la jeune fille vint se lover contre lui. Harry s'assit sur le sol, devant le canapé et prit une des mains d'Hermione.

Un voile de silence tomba sur eux, soulevé de temps à autres par le crépitement du feu. Ron regarda Harry. Il s'était endormit, la tête posée sur le canapé, en tenant la main d'Hermione.

-Ron ?

-Hm ?

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu diras à mes parents que je suis partie heureuse.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu me promets que tu leur diras ?

-Promit, mais pourquoi…

-Merci.

Hermione se calla un peu plus dans les bras de Ron et serra la main d'Harry qui remua légèrement. Ron la regardait faire en pensant aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-J'ai une musique que j'aime qui me trotte dans la tête. Je me rappelle quand j'étais petite. Il y avait quelqu'un qui était toujours là, sur un banc, à la même heure qui jouait de son violon. Mon père me faisait danser sur cette musique pendant des heures. C'était… magique…

Elle se mit à fredonner la mélodie et repartit à cette époque bénie. Ron l'écouta un moment puis repartit dans ses propres pensées.

ЖЮҖ

Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda le père et sa fille. Oh oui, c'était une belle époque. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je n'ai jamais su comment il s'appelait.

-Alexander Hopkins. Il est étudiant au Conservatoire de Londres en troisième année.

Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant bercée par la musique. Combien de temps était-elle restée comme ça ? Une heure, deux heures, elle ne savait pas. Elle était en paix à présent, elle n'avait plus peur.

-Hermione ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. La femme était debout devant elle.

-Il est temps.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle et se leva.

-Au fait, qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu ne l'as pas encore devin ? Je suis toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Du moins, une partie de ton coeur, c'est difficile à expliquer.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai confiance en vous.

Elle prit la main que lui tendait la femme. Elles avancèrent à travers le parc, disparaissant peu à peu.

ЖЮҖ

Ron observait Hermione. Elle regardait le feu d'un air absent. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Où était-elle en ce moment ? Il n'avait de réponse à aucune de ces questions. Elle souriait à présent. Un sourire serein.

-Elle peut partir à présent, dit Harry qui avait réouvert les yeux. Elle est en paix.

Et effectivement, elle partait lentement. Son corps se soulevait de moins en moins, ses yeux se fermaient lentement… Son dernier souffle s'échappa de son corps.

-Repose en paix, petite sœur.

Ron versa une larme. Une seule et unique larme mais qui en valait des millions. Harry gardait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et fixait le feu comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il essayait de voir au-delà. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ron fixait également le feu et caressait les cheveux et le dos d'Hermione.

Quelques heures plus tard, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Elle n'a pas souffert. Elle est partie en paix.

-Voudriez-vous la porter à l'Infirmerie ? Je vais prévenir ses parents.

Harry se leva et prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras. Ron les suivit. Harry la déposa sur un des lits, la recouvrit d'un drap blanc jusqu'à la taille et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui tenant la main. Ron s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et lui prit l'autre main.

Une heure après leur arrivée, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent. Harry et Ron se levèrent.

-Toutes nos condoléances, dirent-ils de concert.

-Merci, dit Mr Granger. Nous savons que vous comptiez beaucoup pour elle.

-Et réciproquement.

-Hermione m'a fait promettre de vous dire qu'elle est partie heureuse.

Mrs Granger leur sourit puis s'approcha du corps de sa fille. Elle la regarda quelques instants puis éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

-Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, en mon nom et en celui de l'école, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

-Merci Mr le directeur, dit Mr Granger.

-Je préviendrai le reste de l'école au petit-déjeuner. Les cours seront annulés pour la journée.

Le couple acquiesça. Ils passèrent quelques temps avec Ron et Harry à parler d'Hermione, à se remémorer des souvenirs.

ЖЮҖ

Il s'installa ce matin-là une atmosphère lourde sur la Tour des Gryffondors. Les élèves de cette maison allèrent déjeuner à contrecœur. Ils entrèrent dans la Grand Salle en groupe serré, toute la maison arrivait en même temps. Une maison inhabituellement silencieuse, comme le remarquèrent les autres élèves. Les visages des Gryffondors étaient graves, absents. Les yeux de beaucoup étaient rouges. Ils s'assirent en silence à leur table et ne touchèrent pas aux aliments déposés devant eux.

On se demandait, dans la salle, ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement d'attitude de la part des lions. Ce qu'aucun élève extérieur aux Gryffondors n'avait remarqué, c'était l'absence du célèbre trio.

Le directeur entra dans la salle. Tous purent voir qu'il semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Il se dirigea vers son siège mais ne s'y assit pas.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'immense tristesse de vous annoncer que miss Hermione Granger est décédée cette nuit des suites d'une longue maladie.

Silence dans la salle. Maintenant tous savaient pourquoi les Gryffondors faisaient cette tête. En effet, le directeur était allé leur annoncer la nouvelle avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. A présent tous avaient remarqué l'absence du trio.

-Les cours seront annulés aujourd'hui. Les funérailles de miss Granger auront lieu mardi après-midi.

Par la suite, plus personne ne toucha à son repas. Plusieurs personnes sortirent précipitamment de la salle. D'un commun accord, les Gryffondors se levèrent et se retirèrent dans leur Tour. Les personnes le désirant laissèrent leurs messages de condoléances dans un cahier déposé dans le Hall du château.

Mr et Mrs Granger restèrent au château le temps encore pour régler quelques petites choses. C'est ainsi que, dans la soirée, ils vinrent à la rencontre de Ron et d'Harry.

-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, nous aimerions que vous soyez présents à l'enterrement d'Hermione, mardi après-midi.

-Nous viendrons, soyez-en assurés.

-Merci. Hermione aurait voulu que vous veniez, vous étiez ses meilleurs amis après tout.

-Comment irons-nous là-bas ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous fournira un Portoloin. La cérémonie aura lieu à 14:30.

-Très bien.

Mr et Mrs Granger leur firent un signe de tête puis s'éloignèrent. Une brise fraîche soufflait.

-Tu te souviens de ce jour en troisième année où Hermione avait giflé Malfoy ?

-Moment mémorable. Et en cinquième année, c'est elle qui t'a forcé à faire la DA.

-Oui, et comme elle avait rembarré Umbridge dans les premiers cours.

Silence.

-Elle me manque.

-Je sais. A moi aussi.

Après un instant de silence, Harry déclara,

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, il commence à faire nuit.

Ron acquiesça et ils rentrèrent au château pour le dîner auquel ils n'assistèrent que contraints et forcés, comme la plupart des Gryffondors.

ЖЮҖ

Ron était adossé à la porte du dortoir des filles. L'odeur d'Hermione flottait encore dans la pièce. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il se laissa glisser et laissa sortir sa douleur en un flot de larmes. Lavande arriva à ce moment-là. Sans un mot, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar. Elle le tint encore dans ses bras lorsqu'il n'eut plus de larmes à verser. Il semblait ailleurs, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps pour elle ne savait quelle destination.

-Merci Lavande, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui sourit. Pour elle, ces paroles, bien que courtes, valaient un discourt entier.

-Si tu as envie de parler, de pleurer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu viens me voir, d'accord ?

Ron acquiesça puis se releva. Il l'aida à faire de même et alla dans son propre dortoir. Il sortit une photo de son tiroir et la regarda un long moment, assit sur son lit. Ils y étaient tous les trois, le célèbre trio comme on les appelait il y a encore quelques jours. C'était en première année. Ils riaient d'il ne savait plus quoi. Un froissement de feuille attira son attention. Il ramassa un parchemin plié en quatre et l'ouvrit. Il reconnu sans peine l'écriture fine et soignée d'Hermione. Il sentit une montée de larmes alors qu'il commençait sa lecture.

_Salle Commune, Gryffondor, le 24.10.1997_

_A mes deux meilleurs amis,_

_A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, toute la Tour est endormie. Harry, tu viens de remonter te coucher et Ron, tu dois dormir à points fermés. _

_Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je suis en train de faire ce que je fais. Pour être franche, je n'en n'ai aucune idée moi-même. Peut-être est-ce pour extérioriser mes peurs, je ne sais pas. _

_Je ferai mieux d'arrêter cette lettre, je parle pour ne rien dire. Mais que voulais-je dire au fait ? Que j'avais peur ? Que je ne voulais pas mourir ? Que je ne voulais pas vous quitter ? Que je voulais vivre ? Que la vie est injuste ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix alors autant l'accepter. _

_Je sais que vous aurez de la peine ce jour-là mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que vous gardiez en mémoire : il ne faut pas pleurer la mort d'une personne que l'on aime mais être fier de l'avoir connue… _

_Je voudrais également que vous sachiez que ces sept années passées avec vous, même la troisième, ont étés parmi les meilleurs de toute ma vie._

Ron ne pu lire le reste de la lettre, les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux l'en empêchant. Il laissa tomber la lettre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il inspira et permit à une goutte de tristesse de couler le long de sa joue. Il se coucha, les mains sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait penser à rien mais les pensées venaient d'elles-mêmes. Après dix minutes de bataille mentale, il abandonna et laissa l'onde de pensées se déverser dans son esprit.

C'est dans cette position que Harry le retrouva quelques heures plus tard.

-Ron ?

L'intéressé ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je me demandais où tu étais, c'est tout.

-Hm.

-C'est quoi ce papier ?

Ron regarda ce que pointait son ami et lui fit un sourire triste.

-Ca ? C'est une lettre d'Hermione. Je l'ai trouvée dans ma table de chevet avec cette photo.

Il lui tendit la photo en question ainsi que le parchemin. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron qui s'était remit sur le dos et avait les yeux dans le vague.

Au fur et à mesure que progressait la lecture d'Harry, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il plia le parchemin et le reposa sur la table de nuit de Ron. Un fragile silence s'instaura entre eux que Ron vint briser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-l ?

-Tu te rappelles que je n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

-Eh comment ! On t'as quasiment mit à la porte tellement tu te tournais dans ton lit. Quel rapport ?

-Ben Hermione n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir alors on a parlé. Elle était angoissée.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Ce si fragile silence se renforça et s'ancra entre eux jusqu'à ce que Ron ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu vas dire quelque chose, toi, à l'enterrement ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Je sais pas. Je ne saurais pas quoi dire.

-Ben comment tu la voyais, tu peux raconter quelques anecdotes, des trucs dans le genre.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ?

-Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne nous concerne que tous les deux.

-Et tu veux lui dire quoi ?

-Juste de reposer en paix. Ca vaudra mieux qu'un long discours.

-Tu as sûrement raison…

-Hm… tu aurais une cravate noire à me prêter ?

-Maman va envoyer ce qu'il faut pour nous deux.

Par la suite, plus un mot ne fut échangé. Harry était sortit du dortoir pour errer dans le château, aller où le mèneraient ses pieds. Ron était resté dans le dortoir quelques temps puis avait prit un livre et s'était installé dans la Salle Commune.

La même mélancolie accompagna Ron et Harry jusqu'au mardi suivant.

ЖЮҖ

Cela faisait deux jours que leur amie les avait quitté et pour eux, c'était comme si c'était hier.

Le professeur Dumbledore vint les chercher après le déjeuner et les conduits hors du château. Ils avaient prit soin d'emporter le cahier de condoléances avant de partir. Cinq professeurs les accompagnaient : McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave et Vector.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petit bois et prirent le chemin de la maison des Granger. En passant devant le parc, Ron entendit quelques notes et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Hermione avant de mourir.

-Alors c'est de cet endroit dont tu parlais… Je comprends que tu sois revenu ici.

-Vous disiez, Mr Weasley ?

Ron ne pu répondre car ils étaient arrivés devant la demeure de la famille Granger. Dumbledore frappa à la porte et Mr Granger vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour Albus.

-Bonjour Aaron. Comment allez-vous ?

-On essaye de ne pas craquer. Pour Marianne c'est plus dur. J'allais oublier les bonnes manières, entrez.

Les nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. La famille Granger était réunie au grand complet pour dire adieu à l'un de ses membres. Ils présentèrent leurs condoléances à chaque personne.

-Merci d'être venus, dit Mrs Granger en les voyant.

-Merci de nous l'avoir demandé, répondit le directeur.

-Le service religieux sera donné dans une vingtaine de minutes, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, proposa Mr Granger.

Sa femme acquiesça et tout le monde se rendit à l'église du quartier. Le service dura une heure; une heure interminable pour certains. Ils accompagnèrent le cercueil d'Hermione jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Les parents d'Hermione demandèrent à Ron et Harry s'ils souhaitaient dire un dernier mot.

-Que dire d'une jeune femme de 17 ans quand elle est morte ? Qu'elle était belle et terriblement intelligente, qu'elle aimait Bach, Mozart, Les Beatles et que je l'aimais. J'aurais tant voulu lui avouer mes sentiments, pouvoir… glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, sentir à ses lèvres sur les miennes… Mais la mort nous a séparés et je ne saurai jamais quel goût ont ses lèvres, ce qu'on ressent quand on regarde la femme qu'on aime dormir, toutes ces petites choses qui rendent heureux… Mais je sais ce qu'elle m'aurait répondu si je lui avais tout dit. Elle m'aurait dit que je confondais l'amitié que j'avais pour elle avec de l'amour. Peut-être aurait-elle raison. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une forte amitié. Je pense au fond de moi qu'elle aurait eu raison. Elle avait toujours raison de toute façon. Elle avait toujours la solution aux problèmes qui se posaient. On m'a dit une fois qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer la mort d'une personne qu'on aime mais être fier de l'avoir connue. Dans ce cas, c'est plus que de la fierté que je ressens à son égard mais une véritable admiration.

Ron essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et reprit, la voix de plus en plus étranglée,

-'Mione, le malheur de t'avoir perdue ne me fera jamais oublier le bonheur de t'avoir connue. Saches que tu auras pour toujours et à jamais une place dans mon cœur.

Il déposa une rose rouge sur le cercueil de sa meilleure amie et retourna à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire et n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Après une dernière bénédiction du prêtre, la foule se dispersa.

-Venez, Potter.

-Je vous rejoins dans un instant, professeur.

Il ne répondit pas et le professeur McGonagall s'éloigna. Harry s'approcha du cercueil. Là reposait celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur les épaules d'Harry qui ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Les larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui tombaient plus abondamment.

-Harry ?

Il se retourna et vit Ginny, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, qui l'observait, le regard empli de tendresse et de douceur. Il détourna les yeux.

_-Orchideus_

Une rose blanche apparut dans sa main.

-Repose en paix, petite sœur.

Il déposa la rose sur le cercueil et s'éloigna lentement, Ginny à ses côtés. Ron les attendait un peu plus loin. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, sans échanger un mot. Les premières notes d'une mélodie jouée au violon s'élevèrent de nul part. Là, dans l'amphithéâtre du Conservatoire, il jouait ce morceau qu'elle avait tant aimé, inconscient du bonheur qu'il avait procuré à une jeune fille qui, grâce à lui, était partie en paix.

- THE END -

**Note de fin d'histoire :** Il y a une chanson qui irait très bien avec cette fic et je vous conseil de l'écouter. C'est Dernier Combat de Manau. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle résume assez bien les pensées de Ron et d'Harry. Si certains d'entre-vous se posent des questions sur l'avenir de ces deux-là, c'est que vous n'avez pas bien lu. Relisez et vous verrez. En ce qui concerne l'éloge funèbre que fait Ron, j'ai essayé de mettre des mots sur les émotions que je voulais que Ron ressente. Harry, lui, rend hommage à sa 'petite sœur' de manière plus discrète.

En espérant que cela vous ait plut,

Votre bien dévouée,

Naseis.


	2. Réponse aux reviews

**Repose en paix, petite sœur**

**Auteur :** Naseis à 

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !

Je me suis dit que remercier les 'nouveaux' revieweurs serait une bonne chose. Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis la première publication de la fic, beaucoup de temps mais aussi beaucoup de choses pour chacun d'entre nous.

Je pense que je vous dois une petite explication. Quelques uns d'entre-vous ont pensé que j'avais perdu une personne qui m'était chère (un parent, un ami, que sais-je). Je dois vous confesser que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai travaillé totalement à l'aveuglette, imaginant ce que je pourrais ressentir si une telle chose arrivait. D'après vos messages, il semble que je sois parvenue à bien le retranscrire. La dédicace était là à l'origine pour orner le texte. Maintenant que j'y repense, je me rappelle avoir penser _'ça serait bien de mettre ça, ce serait comme si c'était Harry ou Ron qui le dirait'_ et voilà comment c'est né. C'était tout con mais bon… Les idées les plus simples sont parfois les meilleures

Donc, on passe aux choses sérieuses (c'est pas que j'aime pas parler de ma fic – en fait si, j'aime pas en parler, ça me donne envie de tout supprimer - mais j'aime pas vraiment disséquer les faits et pensées qui ont conduits à ce texte). Alors… reprend les reviews et redimensionne la fenêtre

Merci et un IMMENSE bizou-à-vous-en-décrocher-la-mâchoire :

**Alie614**

**angelbas**

**yotma**

**Marghermione**

**Cemeil**

**lucy**** kinkirk **

**mary**

**Angedesténèbres**

**MoUaAaA****...**

**Khalia **

**Orlina **

**laurine **

**Ambre Saphira P **

**Celine.s** (désolée d'avoir inquiétée ta mère)

**Valoche** (désolée pour l'inondation du bureau, c'était pas volontaire…)

**Andréanne**** Malefoy** (inégalable, je sais pas, je suis sûre qu'on peut faire mieux. La première personne qui ne pleure pas ! Yahou !!)

**Léa** (la perfection n'est pas de ce monde)

**Angel293** (je t'ai répondu dans une des reviews que je t'ai envoyée)

**Libelule** (désolée d'avoir ranimé de mauvais souvenirs)

**Titia******

**JohannaMalefoy******

Voilà, voil ! Les anciens sont encore une fois remerciés et les nouveaux le sont à leur tour. Vous dirai-je assez merci ? Je ne pense pas.

Euh… je crois que j'ai tout dit… vérifie Moui… ça doit être bon…

Je vous revoie sur une autre fic, les vôtres ou les miennes (en parlant de ça, y'en a deux ou trois qui sont en cours d'écriture, elles devraient arriver dans quelques temps). A la prochaine !

Naseis


End file.
